


WTNV: Power Plant

by Sonia34



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and the community of Night Vale consider the benefits of Nuclear Power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV: Power Plant

 

**[Night Vale Community Radio: " _if you can see it, it already knows you're there..._ Welcome, to Night Vale."**

 

Hello, Listeners.

 

It’s been a good day. It’s been a good week. In fact, it’s been good for at least _three_ weeks. There has been no disputes in the mayor’s office, no strange shadows following us home at night to peer through our locked windows, no strange voids in the sky… and no lights above the Arby's.

 

Now, I know I should be happy about this, but I can’t help feeling… I mean, doesn’t it seem kind of strange?

 

…Anyway, on other news, the sheriff’s secret police has issued a notice, which I am required to read to you:

 

 _Power. Slipping away as you begin to grasp onto what is now just a memory. You gain it, and it is lost. Used_ _…_ _Gone. It destroys our surroundings— lasts for so little time. We need something safe. Something lasting. Something that is forever_ _…_ _This is why we are looking forward to the opening of the Night Vale Nuclear Power Plant. Come and enjoy a tour of the buildings welcoming exterior. Feel free to ask any of the questions provided for you._

 

As far as I can tell, this is a great idea! After all, nuclear energy is inexpensive; it lasts for a long time, and it’s very powerful.

And anyway, how could you resist? You should see the illustration on this poster. It’s so cute! There’s a little smiling sun on top of a square building, with little… radio waves? I’m not sure, but they’re radiating from the power plant like tiny rays of sunshine… Aww.

 

Oh! Wait a moment, I think… yes, something is happening. It appears that the anti-library association (which has been a big success since it’s founding at last month’s bake sale) is holding a rally in front of the library. It is apparently very quiet. A few people brought snacks, which they are eating menacingly while staring down the book-filled complex. Some people are holding signs reading “library’s are unacceptable” “no more libraries” and “librarians will be our downfall”.

 

So far the sheriff’s secret police has not sent anyone to request the rally’s removal from the property. If it’s still going on later today, then maybe I’ll stop by to eat lunch—I hear Big Rico’s is taking advantage of the rally to sell personalized pizzas at extremely high prices.

 

— — —

 

It seems tours of the Night Vale Nuclear Power Plant have been very popular—there’s a very interesting window on the left side of the building, and a tall fence running from the entrance to the sidewalk.

 

On another note, some plants nearby have begun dying. The cause is so far unknown, but I’m starting to worry that nuclear energy isn’t the best way to power our town. After all, we live in a desert! We could just as easily use solar energy, although very good points have been made against it… What about at night? On most days, we don’t get any sun past 8:00. So what happens then? The power just stops? I really don’t know—I mean, it’s not like I’ve looked into it, or anything.

 

Oh, I seem to be getting a phone call; one minute…

 _Carlos! Hi_ _…_ _Yes, I heard—oh, okay—what did you find? Really? That’s odd. Then how are they_ _…_ _? Right. Call me if you find anything else_ _…_ _bye._

Listeners? That was Carlos, the scientist.

It turns out that nuclear power plants need to be built beside large bodies of water, because the cooling helps with the large amounts of waste heat that is produced. The thing is… we have no lakes here. No rivers. No oceans.

As I said before, we are in a desert…

 

And now, for the weather.

[—[War, by Poets Of The Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zP_ZAczJwmQ)—]    --> *right click and select "open in new window"*

 

There have been many developments while you were gone.

Radiation has begun emanating from the Night Vale Nuclear Power Plant. Everyone has locked themselves inside their houses, shut their curtains, and barricaded their doors.

 

Well, everyone except those in the anti-library association, who have now finished eating and stand in one, long line, like an evil crowbar. Their glaring has become very unnerving.

 

I have protected myself from the radiation by placing a sign on the studio door, which reads “No radiation allowed.” Hopefully this will be sufficient for the time being.

 

The anti-library association has apparently noticed the oncoming wave of radiation and began backing away (although not before whispering “We will be back”.)

 

The sheriff’s secret police has gone into the power plant, and are going to attempt to shut it down…

 

…You know, I’ve loved working here. Talking to you all, telling you what’s going on, comforting you in times of imminent danger… It’s been great.

If we all die today, or turn into sparkly, floating blobs of intelligence, I just want you to know how much this has meant to me.

 

Oh… Oh! The power plant has been switched off!

The City Council has announced that the plant will not be reopening.

 

Instead, it will be replaced with an environmentally friendly gamma plant.

How exciting! I’m glad to see everything turned out okay.

 

And now, as you all lie in your beds, looking out your windows at the lights above the Arby’s, I leave you to two hours of faint humming…

 

Good night, Night Vale.

                             Good night.

 


End file.
